cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Mira Lussk
Mira Lussk was born as Twi'lek Emily Falconsear, but as her life progressed, and took her to the middle of a war, she found she no longer matched her name, and therefore was left with the option to change it to something else. She chose the name Mira Lussk, in reminder of her mother, Mira Selwyn. The name of her father she banished from her life forever. Childhood Emily Falconsear was born on Ryloth to Mira Selwyn and Cody Falconsear. She was an odd child; she hardly ever cried and when she wanted something, a toy from another child, mainly, she would find mysterious, silent ways of stealing it. In other words, she was not a very nice child. But when a pair of Jedi scouts found traces of force-sensitivity in the girl, they spoke to her parents, and Emily insisted this was what she wanted, so eventually they let their dear daughter go. Emily didn't much like her parents, and was not sad to see the last of them. What was worse, however, was that she was not ashamed to admit it. Becoming an Apprentice After years of training, Emily was nearly sent to the Service Corps as a failed initiate, if it were not for Jedi Knight Jax Drea, who happened to come across her sitting crouched up against the wall hugging her knees to her chest in sadness. Jax was also in the market for an apprentice, though it had taken much persuading from Master Yoda before he agreed to do it. He sensed something in Emily that he had never sensed in any other initiate before; a yearn to learn much about the light side, but also the dark side. Jax saw himself in Emily, and he had nearly lost himself to the dark side in his teenage years, so he took Emily on in an attempt to save her from turning to the dark side herself. Escort to Alderaan Emily's first mission was to escort Senator Bail Organa from Coruscant to his home planet of Alderaan. It was not considered a dangerous mission, but perhaps that was why the Jedi Council had assigned it to her and her newly-appointed Master. Before setting off, Jax recieved a warning from Mace Windu: "Be careful, Drea. From what we know, it might not be dangerous, but we also know it could be." ''Emily pretended not to have heard the warning, so as not to let her Master think she liked to eavesdrop (though she did). She stood guard outside Senator Organa's quarters and tried not to fall asleep as they flew towards Alderaan. Emily was nearly dozing off when they heard the ''clunk of someone else boarding the ship. When she checked the hangar, abandoning her post, sure enough, there were Trandoshan pirates running down the landing platform. Emily quickly hid and moved further back as they marched past her hiding place. Then, once they had disappeared from view and earshot, she contacted Jax and reported her findings. Jax went straight to Senator Organa's quarters, as he assumed that was where they were headed. Of course, he was correct. The pirates slowly made their way towards the Senator, and to the waiting Jax. Emily, having studied Republic cruisers before she was made an apprentice, knew all the shortcuts, and took every one possible, ending up getting to the quarters before the pirates. But once the pirates arrived, Emily and Jax were forced to fight. It did not turn out well. The two were surrounded quickly by the liberal amounts of pirates that showed their faces. Having no where to run, Jax and Emily began conversation that was supposed to help them escape, but didn't work so well: "Think, Emily...what would Yoda do?" "Kick your butt, he would!" "Emily!" "Sorry. He would whip out his little green sword and go ballistic." "This isn't going anywhere, Emily...and incidentally, it's called a lightsaber." "Right. Sorry. Die, Trandos, die!" And with that, Emily leaped into the air, landed on a Trandoshan's head and began jumping from head to head, stabbing and whirling with her so-called "lightsaber". When she finished, and all the Trandoshans were on the ground dead or wounded, she said, "How's that for Yoda?". The response was, "Shut up, Emily." Unfortunately, the ship was full to the brim of pirates, and more and more came. Jax had gone down to the main reactor to see if the pirates had done any damage to it, leaving Emily to warn Senator Organa and then try to make it down to the escape pods to get him at least off the ship. But more pirates cornered them, and Emily fought her hardest, but the pirates still managed to get their hands on the Senator, whom they took with them, leaving Emily knocked out and wounded, having been shot in the arm. When Jax found his apprentice lying face-down on the floor, he panicked and took her to the medical ward. Once she was revived, she was able to tell Jax the details of what had happened. The two reported their issue to the Jedi Council, who instructed them to return to Coruscant to research the latest whereabouts of the pirates. Emily knew they had recently occupied Umbara, but they had no proof they had returned. So, naturally, they were assigned to go check it out. Emily didn't really want to go to Umbara; droids and Umbarans hung out everywhere, and it would be hard to get into the pirates' base silently. Amazingly, they managed it. Jax was very quiet all the time and he led Emily silently to the base. Unsurprisingly, Organa was there. How to get to him, though, Emily had no idea. She decided to wait until one of her "brilliant" ideas came to her. When it did, however, Jax was not impressed, he advised Emily against it, but of course she paid no attention. Racing out into the middle of the battlefield, she cried, "Hello! Beautiful day, isn't it?". The Trandoshans all looked at her, exchanged glances and ran at her. I didn't think this through, did I? ''thought Emily, and she turned on her heel and ran. Most of the lizards followed her, except for a few that stayed to guard Organa. Seizing his chance, Jax burst out of his hiding place, cut down any remaining Trandoshans. Then he rescued the Senator and they ran to find Emily. Emily was running for her life. The Trandoshans were gaining on her. Thankfully, Emily was a Jedi apprentice with impressive agility, speed and flexibility. She leaped, caught what she thought was a tree branch and hauled herself up. Below her, the lizards ran by without a second glance. Relieved, she was just about to jump down when the branch ''moved. ''It lifted her up and flung her across the ground. It wasn't a branch, it was a ''tentacle. Emily screamed as she fell off and flew through the air. She landed on the ground far away from it, and her Master and Senator Organa nearly tripped over her. Embarrassed, Emily picked herself off the ground. "How's that for Yoda?" she said proudly, hands on her hips, chin raised up. Jax scowled. Factory on Geonosis When yet another Separatist droid factory was discovered by Republic ally Arianna Domeflier, who should be assigned to put it to an end but Emily and Jax. The two boarded a cruiser and flew to Geonosis. Hovering over the planet's surface, they planned their attack with a battalion of clone troops, and then initiated it. Emily and Jax, along with a small squad, boarded a gunship and flew down. Emily was the first one of the ship (she wouldn't have it any other way) and she led five troopers into battle, while Jax took the other five. Emily's true mission was to get inside the factory, set bombs, and get out. Jax's true mission was to distract the droids enough for Emily to get inside. Originally, Emily was supposed to have another Padawan with her, but she wouldn't allow it, and they had reached the conclusion that she would go in alone. Jax didn't like it, and, once she got in there, to be honest, neither did Emily, much. It was dark, there were raisin heads round every corner, and it stank horribly. Fighting siltently so as not to rouse all the Geonosians from their stinky beds, she made her way to the generator and planted the bombs. Then, as silently as before, she crawled out of the factory and pressed the button on her comlink. Grinning as the factory exploded into bits, she and clone trooper Lucky ducked behind a rock and covered their heads with their arms as debris rained down on them. Category:Female Characters Category:Twi'leks